Heels Over Head
by Irunwiththevamps
Summary: Edward Cullen is a professtionla bull rider. Bella Swan is a reporter who must follow him to every event and interveiw him. Will Sparks fly? Maybe. All Human. Lemons in later chapters. Canon pairings


**Please read! **

**Ok so this is a story that randomly popped into my head while I was cleaning my room. In this story Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are Professional Bull Riders (PBR) and Bella is a reporter who has two best friends Alice and Rose. Bella is to do a report on Edward who is the number one bull rider in the world, will sparks fly? Maybe you'll just have to find out. For all of you who don't know what the PBR is, it's really hot guys in tight pants riding one ton beasts- Check out the PBR website to find out more. Or just PM me with any questions.**

**P.S- I have not forgotten my other stories. I am working on them right now. :]**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I could see the dust and smell the grime coming off of the beast in the iron chute. I walked towards the rail to look it in the eye.

It stood almost motionless in the chute all you could see was its large barrel of a chest rise and fall in a deep and shallow rhythm, like the calm before the storm.

When it heard me approach one funnel shaped ear flicked back to catch my sound. As I stopped and leaned on the rail to cast my gaze upon it, it met my eyes.

It and I held each others stares, neither of us looked away.

Its eyes were full of rage, mine were full of determination.

It snorted and slammed its large anvil of a head into the gate, shaking the foundation of the stand which I stood upon. It then looked back up at me and snorted, as if saying 'I dare you to get onto my back'.

I just smiled and tipped my hat to my opponent. Its name is 'Body Bags'.

Body Bags got his name because he is jet black like a body bag and he is down right out to kill you once you fall of his massive form.

Body Bags is the number one bull in the world and is un-ridden, While I am the number one bull rider in the world, who rides all of the un-ridden bulls. A perfect match.

I stepped aside to let the flank man put my bull rope on the bull, all the while mentally preparing myself for what could be history.

Once he was done I was told to get on and get settled as the announcer introduces me and rattles off random facts about my career.

"Up next in the Copenhagen shot is the number one bull rider in the world, Edward Cullen!" Once the announcer said my name the crowd erupted, holding up signs and screaming.

I lowered myself onto the back of my opponent gripping firmly with my legs. As I tied my right hand into the bull rope, the bull decided to play a dirty trick and buck while he thought I was off guard. I caught myself before he could slam my face into the bar in front of me.

Emmett my good friend helped me tighten my rope around my riding hand and then he patted me on the shoulder, it was a quiet gesture that said 'good luck man and don't die'.

I made a once over on myself to make sure that everything was alright, then I took a deep breath and nodded to the chute operator letting him know that I was ready for the gate to be opened.

With one sharp pull the gate flew open and Body Bags flew out of there like a bat out of hell.

Body Bags didn't waste anytime he just started to buck.

He spun in tight quick circles faster then a tornado, all the while skipping and hooping and doing body rolls.

I matched every move that he made to the exact, using my free arm as a counter balance.

I even showed how much control I had over my body awareness that I started to spur the bull with my left outside leg.

I heard the buzzer that let me know that I had ridden the whole eight seconds and that I hade also made history with riding the un-ridden bull.

I dismounted and landed on my feet all the while dodging the bull that wanted to take me out.

Thank goodness for the bull fighters who distracted the outraged bull and lead him into the gates that lead to his pen in the back.

The crowd who had been cheering loudly through my own riding cheered even louder.

I waited for my score to come up on the board, and once it came up the total was a whopping 96.75! Not only did I make history that day with riding the bull I made history with a massive score!

I ran up to the rail and climbed up it and did a back flip.

As I landed with a big smile on my face I let my eyes scan over the enthusiastic crowd.

Close to the front was the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes upon, I was stunned.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ok I know this is a very different story so I ask that you tell me what you think.**

**This is just a snippet IT WILL BE MORE DETAILED AND LONGER lol.**

**So please, please, please review.**

**And check out my other stories! **


End file.
